<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ode to Catra by Pok Chookity (Pok_Chookity)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589362">Ode to Catra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pok_Chookity/pseuds/Pok%20Chookity'>Pok Chookity (Pok_Chookity)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Angst, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pok_Chookity/pseuds/Pok%20Chookity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Felis Catra, Is this your taxonomic nomenclature?</p><p>Mostly bipedal Magicat, mischievous by nature.'</p><p>*</p><p>A poem based on 'Ode to Spot' from Star Trek TNG. Thank you, Data. (‘Ode to Spot’ was a dedication by a TNG character Data to his cat Spot, arguably badly written, but I always liked how it managed to convey his feelings. Which is what I was going for here.)</p><p>Something Adora's could've written, poetry is her sixth or seventh major.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ode to Catra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Ode To Catra</h1><p> </p><p> </p><p>Felis Catra, </p><p>Is this your taxonomic nomenclature?</p><p>Mostly bipedal Magicat, mischievous by nature.</p><p>Your fur and wild hairdo are truly fascinating,</p><p>Nocturnal lovely mismatched eyes are deep and captivating.</p><p>I love your soft and soothing purr, it’s part of our connection,</p><p>And gentle scratching of your ears to demonstrate affection.</p><p>I know you can retract your claws for tender interactions</p><p>Yet also it excites to see you shred those bots to fractions.</p><p>Your tail softly brushes me to indicate devotion</p><p>But twitching of your ears betrays a state of torn emotion.</p><p>For one who means the world to you you say that you don’t care</p><p>But a sense of being worthless was instilled too deep in there.</p><p>Oh Catra, </p><p>The levels of messed up behavior you display</p><p>Affirm to Shadow Weaver’s parenting dismay.</p><p>And though sometimes you scratch at me and want to end the world,</p><p>I realize how bad you have been feeling spurned and hurt.</p><p>And now as we lay cuddling, Prime’s horrors past and through,</p><p>I softly whisper in your ear that I am sorry too.</p><p>I know that in your darkest times you couldn’t understand</p><p>But I’m and I shall always be your true and loving friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>